Reto en las duchas
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione debe cumplir un reto que implica entrar a los vestuarios. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Harry. Oneshot. HHr.


**N. d. A.: **Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Tengo una historia sin terminar (pero es que la inspiración no llega y no puedo salir del lío en que me he metido), le debo una historia a Janepotter que la pobre la lleva esperando como uno o dos meses (no te preocupes, ya casi he terminado) y va y me pongo a escribir esto, pero que le vamos a hacer, cuando la inspiración llega, llega.

En fin, que la idea es de Hikari que propuso un reto y yo lo cumplí, o al menos eso creo.

Así que nada es mío. La idea le pertenece a Hikari y los personajes a Rowling, yo solo lo he cogido todo y lo he mezclado.

**RETO EN LAS DUCHAS**

"No puedo creer que aceptara jugar a ese estúpido juego con las chicas. Y encima me hacen hacer esto, esta me la pagan de eso no hay duda, no se como, pero Lavender y Parvati se van a arrepentir de haberme hecho hacer esto."

Hermione andaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba rumbo a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch seguida muy de cerca por Lavender y Paravati.

"Y encima me tienen que seguir, ¿que ocurre, no se fían de mi? Pues esas dos se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Eso si consigo salir de aquí sin que nadie me pille y me meta en un problema. Esto me da mala espina".

- Hermione – la llamó Lavender

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – respondió ella molesta.

- Nada, solo queríamos desearte suerte – respondió Parvati con una sonrisa entre maliciosa, divertida y traviesa. – Y recuerda: queremos que nos traigas una prueba y ya sabes que queremos – dijo como si cantara.

- Si, ya lo se, no os preocupéis entraré, cogeré vuestra prueba, saldré y os aseguro que me voy a vengar.

Hermione se dio media vuelta rumbo a los vestuarios. Antes de entrar observó el tablón de la entrada del campo donde estaban señaladas las horas en las que había entreno. Miró su reloj; estupendo, a esa hora no había entreno de ninguno de los equipos así que podría entrar y salir sin problemas.

Más decidida que hacía unos minutos Hermione puso rumbo a los vestuarios masculinos. Una vez dentro empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar algún objeto que pudiera servirles a esas dos como prueba de que realmente había estado ahí dentro.

Nada.

"Genial. ¿Y ahora yo que hago? Tengo que llevarles algo a esas dos o no me van a creer y si solo les llevo un bote de champú creerán que soy una cobarde y Hermione Granger no es ninguna cobarde!

Para una vez que me gustaría que los chicos fueran desordenados y va y lo tienen todo más limpio que un quirófano de hospital.

En fin, que le vamos a hacer, tendremos que usar el Alohomora y coger algo prestado de alguna de las taquilla."

Y, dispuesta a cumplir con su misión Hermione saco su varita del bolsillo y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la taquilla que le quedaba más a mano y la abrió, estaba bastante vacía, solo había un neceser con las cosas de baño, una foto suya, un uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor y…

"Un momento, ¿una foto mía? ¿Quién tiene una foto mía en su taquilla? Seguro que esto es otra broma de…"

No pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones mentales para descubrir quien tenia una foto suya en la taquilla porqué oyó como alguien abría la puerta de los vestuarios.

Rápidamente cerró la taquilla y, en vista de que por la puerta no podría escapar se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde creyó que no la pillarían: las duchas; se metió corriendo dentro de una de ellas y dejó la puerta medio abierta para poder ver cuando se marchaba la persona que acaba de entrar.

Desde su posición Hermione podía ver la zona donde estaban las taquillas, para su mala suerte no podía ver quien había entrado ya que la puerta de la taquilla, curiosamente la misma que segundos antes ella estuviera observando estaba abierta y le tapaba la cara a ese chico.

"Habrase visto, ¿quien demonios entrena un sábado por la tarde cuando además hay permiso para salir a Hogsmade? Yo ya decía que me daba mala espina."

- Hola Hermione – Hermione se quedó pálida y paralizada de golpe, ese saludo había sido más efectivo que un Petrificus Totalus.

"Mierda, me ha pillado. Empieza a pensar una buena excusa o te vas a meter en un problema."

La chica ya esperaba con los ojos cerrados a que su delator apareciera por la puerta de la ducha.

No ocurrió. Lo que si que ocurrió fue que la voz volvió a hablar.

- Como puedes ver hoy no he ido a Hogsmade, no tenía ganas de ir, necesitaba estar solo un rato, despejarme y relajarme. – la voz hizo una pausa suficientemente larga para que Hermione volviera a recuperar el control sobre sus funciones vitales y pudiera asomar la cabeza para observar mejor lo que ocurría ahí dentro, mientras intentaba descubrir de que le sonaba esa voz.

"Harry. Solo él estaría un sábado por la tarde entrenando" Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. "Bueno, al menos no es tan grave, si es él seguro que si se lo explico me va a entender y no habrá ningún problema."

Hermione se asomó para poder salir y hablar con Harry. En el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con el muchacho quedó paralizada por segunda vez.

Harry se encontraba en medio del vestuario medio desnudo y seguía hablándole a su foto.

- ¿Sabes porque estaba nervioso Mione? Porque he decidido ser valiente por una vez en mi vida.

"No digas tonterías. Tu eres muy valiente."

- Esta noche en cuanto te vea te diré la verdad.

"¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Un momento, Harry ¿qué estas haciendo?"

Ajeno a los ojos castaños que lo observaban Harry siguió con su tarea de quitarse la ropa. Por alguna extraña razón Hermione era incapaz de apartar los ojos de semejante espectáculo. No todos los días una tenía la oportunidad de ver a Harry Potter desvistiéndose.

La mirada de Hermione recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry, desde sus ojos verdes hasta sus pies. Se detuvo especialmente en su torso donde unos bastante bien formados pectorales la llamaban a gritos para que se abrazara a ellos y los acariciara y besara.

Su vista siguió bajando. Los abdominales no eran las típicas "tabletas de chocolate" que solían comentar las chicas, pero no estaban nada mal.

Vio como Harry terminaba de bajarse los pantalones y sus orejas de pusieron más rojas que el pelo de cualquier Weasley. Tener a Harry, la persona a la que ama, delante suyo y en esas condiciones no podía ser bueno para sus nervios, su autocontrol y sus hormonas, sobretodo sus hormonas.

Harry, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pasó sus manos por su cuerpo como si lo acariciara y Hermione deseó ser esa manos. Las siguió en todo su recorrido, el cuello, los brazos, el pecho, el estomago, la cintura.

Las manos llegaron al elástico de los bóxer y, sin ningún problema se llevaron consigo hasta el suelo dándole a Hermione otro motivo por el cual sonrojarse y también para excitarse más de lo que estaba. Ante ella tenía un espectáculo que no había esperado poder ver jamás.

Harry estaba ante ella tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo y ella estaba en el séptimo cielo y luchando contra sus hormonas y sus instintos para no salir corriendo inmediatamente de su escondite, lanzarse a sus brazos, besarle como si su vida dependiera de ello y hacerle el amor como si ni hubiera un mañana. Afortunadamente para ella, o quizá no, su razón logró imponerse y permaneció quieta la posición en la que se encontraba, escondida de él.

Hermione pudo ver como Harry metía una mano en la taquilla para sacar algo y como, inconsciente a su presencia, se acercaba a las duchas.

Esa fue la señal; Hermione retrocedió todo lo que pudo dentro de la ducha hasta que topó con una pared. Rezando para que Harry escogiera otra de las duchas aguantó la respiración y permaneció inmóvil mientras esperaba que ocurría; de repente una mano entró en el compartimiento donde se encontraba y pasaba rozando sus manos a la altura de su pecho rumbo al grifo de la ducha, poco a poco la mano fue dando paso a un brazo y el brazo al hombro. Hermione ya se veía descubierta cuando, repentinamente, el brazo desapareció de su vista mientras oía la voz de Harry.

-La toalla, me dejo la toalla y con el frío que hace, salir empapado y sin toalla solo me producirá un resfriado.

Cerró la puerta de la ducha para que no se escapara el vapor y, dando media vuelta desapareció a buscar una toalla dejando la ducha abierta y a Hermione debajo de ella empapada de pies a cabeza.

Aprovechando que Harry se había retirado y le había dejado el camino libre Hermione intentó salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo; pero ese día no tenia a los dioses de su parte. Al cerrar Harry la puerta había pillado un trozo de la falda de Hermione y ella quedó atrapada, no podía salir. Intentando por todos los medios posibles escapar de ahí no se percató que una sombra se acercaba a la ducha hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aprovechando que la puerta se abría, Hermione retiró su falda del enganche y se hecho a un lado y esperó.

Harry entró de espaldas a la ducha mientras cerraba la puerta; un vez lo hizo se dio media vuelta y con los ojos cerrados se metió bajo el chorro del agua y quedando de frente a Hermione que ya no tenía sangre en las venas y estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

"Voy a morir, voy a morir. No puede salir nada bueno de aquí. Yo aquí intentando no pensar en qué tenia a Harry desnudo a menos de 5 metros y va y se mete en la misma ducha en la que yo estaba. ¿qué pasa, que no había más o que? Me va a dar algo"

De repente Harry abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó mas impactado que si se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con Voldemort.

Hermione, la mujer a la que amaba estaba ahí frente a él, toda mojada por acción del agua que caía de la ducha, con un precioso tono carmín cubriendo sus mejillas y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada y para él era la visión más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

Todo para él era perfecto hasta que fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba él. Fue entonces que fue capaz de hablar.

- Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?

Hermione enrojeció aún más, pero no se acobardo, bueno, al menos no del todo.

-Bu… bueno, veras, yo… este… Lavender y Parvati… el juego… - Hermione no sabía donde mirar, el agua seguía corriendo, Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos y seguía igual de desnudo que cuando entró a la ducha y parecía que esa situación no le molestaba en absoluto ya que no hacía nada para cambiarla y a ella la vista le gastaba malas pasadas.

- Hermione

- Yo no quería… pero me obligaron… quería salir pero entraste… y….

- Hermione, tranquila. – Harry tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Tranquila? Como quiere que esté tranquila con él ahí, mirándome de esa manera y ASÍ. Esto es más de lo que una chica enamorada puede soportar."

- Ey, no pasa nada. Seguro que tiene alguna explicación lógica ¿verdad?

- Bueno si, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Harry, ¿podrías taparte un poco, aunque sea con la toalla? –"Dios mío, ¿como le dije eso? Ahora va a creer cosas que no son. Aunque, realmente tampoco me importa que no se tape, la visión es excelente"

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

La mandíbula de Hermione pegó literalmente el suelo. "¿Y ahora que dice? Claro que no quiero que se tape, lo que quiero es que me diga que me ama y que me bese y me abrace y… ¡Hermione! deja de pensar esas cosas. Pero es que… Nada, piensa en otra cosa por ejemplo piensa en los deberes de pociones. ¿Los deberes de pociones? Quien puede pensar en los deberes de pociones con Harry tan cerca, joder, si hasta puedo sentirlo. Al diablo todo, solo quiero que me bese y me haga el amor aquí mismo!"

- Harry

- ¿Si Hermione?

- Bésame – Hermione acercó su rostro al de Harry hasta que solo los separaban escasos 10 milímetros.

Él estaba sorprendido y encantado. ¿Hermione le estaba pidiendo que la besara o era un sueño? Necesitaba comprobarlo. - ¿Cómo?

Hermione no respondió a la pregunta con palabras sino con un beso. Un beso lleno de amor, pasión y ternura. Harry no lo dudó ni un segundo y bajo el agua de la ducha abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que la que ella le daba.

Durante unos minutos el único ruido que salía de esa ducha era el sonido del agua caer y respiraciones profundas mezcladas con gemidos.

- Te amo – fue lo que salió de los labios de Harry nada más separarse de los labios de Hermione.

- Yo también te amo – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. Y Harry volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a separarse y esta vez se miraron a los ojos.

- Y ahora dime Hermione ¿qué hacías en las duchas?

- Veras, esta tarde Lavender y Parvati me liaron para jugar a un estúpido juego. Verdad o reto. Y como no quise responder a la pregunta que me hicieron pues tuve que cumplir con un reto como castigo.

- ¿Y en que consistía el reto?

- Debía entrar a los vestuarios masculinos y coger algo como prueba de que lo había hecho. Al principio me negué porque era una tontería, pero entonces me llamaron cobarde y decidí callarles la boca. Entré aquí para conseguir la dichosa prueba y cuando estaba a punto de salir oí la puerta y me escondí aquí hasta que entraste tu. Te juro que no era mi intención. Y esa es la historia, lo único que no he conseguido es la prueba para que me crean.

- Bueno, eso se puede solucionar. Que te parece si te presto una de mis camisas de quidditch? ¿Crees que será suficiente prueba?

- Creo que si y ahora al que le toca responder es a ti.

- ¿A mí? Aquí la que está en el sitio equivocado eres tu y no yo.

- Quiero que me digas que era eso que tenias que decirme la verdad y porque tienes una foto mía en tu taquilla. Y lo sé porque fue la primera que abrí para ver que podía coger, pero no tenía ni idea de que era la tuya hasta que te he visto entrar y abrirla.

- Te amo

- No te vayas por la tangente ¿qué tenias que decirme?

- Que te amo – Harry sonrió – Eso era lo que tenía que decirte, y tengo la foto porque te amo y era una manera de tenerte siempre cerca. – Harry acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y volvió a besarla.

- Harry yo también te amo y ahora o sales de aquí o me dejas salir porque sino no respondo de mis actos.

Muy amablemente aunque a desgana, Harry se apartó y la dejó salir. En cuanto Hermione salió por la puerta Harry terminó de ducharse y ella se secó con un hechizo mientras esperaba que Harry terminase.

Veinte minutos después unos muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano Harry y Hermione se encontraban frente a unas muy sorprendidas Lavender y Parvati.

- Y bien Hermione, ¿dónde está la prueba?

Hermione se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó una de las camisetas de Harry que entregó a unas todavía más sorprendidas muchachas.

- Para que veais que Hermione Granger no es ninguna cobarde. Ah! Y por cierto, la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿de quien estoy enamorada? Se encuentra a mi lado. Harry Potter. No, Harry, solo Harry.

Y diciendo esto lo besó en los labios con todo el amor del mundo mientras volvían al castillo.

- Lavender, ¿qué demonios ocurrió ahí dentro?

- No lo sé, y realmente no se si quiero saberlo. Volvamos al castillo.

Y de este modo ambas volvieron al castillo donde volvieron a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione que seguían besándose como si se terminara el mundo.

**FIN**

**N.d.A.: **Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis un reivew, aunque sea para decir: "Me ha gustado".

Besos y hasta la próxima.

Sonia


End file.
